


Fiamme arancioni nell’oscurità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [23]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Silence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 535.★ Prompt/Traccia: 17. “Ecco il mio segreto. È molto semplice: non si vede bene che col cuore. L’essenziale è invisibile agli occhi.” (Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada	Con la Fiamma dell'ultimo desiderio attivata





	Fiamme arancioni nell’oscurità

Fiamme arancioni nell’oscurità

 

Hayato si sfilò la giacca grigia e la lasciò cadere su una sedia, raggiunse la parete-finestra e guardò fuori, intravedendo le luci della strada nella notte oscura.

< Per tanti anni gli hanno nascosto chi era, tenuto segreto il suo essere boss. Ora ha deciso di prendere in mano la sua vita, decidere per sé.

Oggi è stato incoronato, come era giusto che fosse. Si è allontanato così tanto, ma torna sempre per noi > pensò.

I graffi sul vetro rassomigliavano a un viso, che la fissavano con occhi gelidi e spigolosi. Le sue narici furono punte da un odore forte di mela verde.

La luce aranciata della fiamma del cielo di Tsuna rischiarò l’ambiente. La sua figura venne riflessa dal vetro, teneva gli occhi socchiusi, privi di pupilla, mentre la fiammella divampava sulla sua fronte, creando dei riflessi più chiari tra i suoi capelli castani, ogni ciocca era larga tre dita.

Tsunayoshi lo superò, si sfilò le scarpe e raggiunse un tavolo, lo accarezzò con la punta delle dita e si piegò in avanti, prese un bicchiere e lo riempì di ghiaccio e di liquore ambrato, se lo portò alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

Si voltò lentamente ascoltando i passi di Gokudera, che si stagliava in penombra.

Hayato lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò la guancia, Tsuna bevve tutto d’un fiato il contenuto del bicchiere e lo posò sul tavolo. L’odore del dopobarba di Sawada, alla mela verde, investiva Gokudera, pungendogli le narici ad ondate.

< Le sue fiamme si accendono e ogni altra cosa si spegne. Anche noi siamo diventati un segreto per gli altri, mentre nel silenzio questo è solo un altro modo per dimostrargli la mia fedeltà.

Il Boss non deve parlare, non ha bisogno di parole, deve dare ordini anche solo con gli occhi e un braccio destro, come me, deve capire al volo dal suono dei suoi respiri. Obbedirgli seguendo il filo dei suoi pensieri è mio dovere > pensò Hayato.

Tsuna gli slacciò la cravatta e la lasciò cadere per terra, Hayato si sfilò le scarpe a sua volta; mentre l’altro gli sfilava il bottone dei pantaloni dall’asola, calandoglieli lentamente.

Gokudera gli passò le dita pallide, segnate da calli e bruciature, tra i capelli castani, mentre l’altro gli sbottonava la camicia.

< Lui è un dipinto su tela, arte in un mondo di dolore, la melodia struggente che suono al pianoforte e mi ci perdo, annegando tra le note… La favola che m’imprigiona come figlio delle tenebre, il segreto che ho sempre nascosto è che siamo tutti schiavi della sua rete >.

Gokudera osservò la pelle liscia di Tsuna e avvertì l’eccitazione crescere, mentre l’altro si spogliava con movimenti misurati, la fiammella dell’ultimo desiderio sulla sua fronte ora si gonfiava ora si riduceva, danzando.

< Le nostre esistenze sono reti intricate di segreti, che vengono svelati negli ordini non detti, nelle espressioni appena celate >.

Tsuna si sfilò lentamente i boxer neri, facendogli scivolare sulle gambe lisce e scure; Hayato lo sollevò per i fianchi e lo fece sedere sul tavolo.

Tsuna prese un pezzo di ghiaccio dal secchiello d’argento e lo guardò, se lo rigirò tra le dita, facendolo sciogliere e gettò indietro la testa, mettendoselo in bocca.

< Il ghiaccio rappresenta qualcosa di così freddo da bruciare, vuole far intendere che la passione lo sta divorando > pensò Hayato. Prese il pezzo di ghiaccio e glielo fece passare sul corpo, lì dove rabbrividiva gli posava una serie di baci.

Tsuna si lasciò andare a dei versi rochi, mentre il pezzo di ghiaccio finiva di sciogliersi, le labbra di Hayato si erano posate lì dov’era rimasto umido.

Gokudera gli posò una serie di baci sul petto e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui.

< Inginocchiarsi non è solo segno di sottomissione, ma di fedeltà e fiducia. Può fare di te ciò che vuole, anche ucciderti, questo è il modo per riconoscere la sua superiorità > rifletté.

Sawada gli mise le gambe sulle spalle.

< Ecco, ho un mio segreto anche per i sentimenti. È molto semplice: non si vede bene che col cuore. L’essenziale è invisibile agli occhi.

Ci sono momenti nella vita di un uomo in cui il tempo si ferma, ed è il cuore a fargli vedere la verità.

Deve seguire quella via, sapendo di sta facendo la cosa giusta > pensò Gokudera.

La pelle di Tsuna, bollente, andava asciugandosi, mentre nel cestello si alzava il livello dell’acqua e i pezzi di ghiaccio si squagliavano.

Hayato gli prese lentamente il membro in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarlo, silenziosamente.

< Fare rumore adesso sarebbe sacrilegio, mi sta facendo dono di sé > rifletté.

Sawada gli strinse i capelli argentei e si lasciò andare a dei bassi gemiti di piacere, muoveva gli occhi sotto le palpebre socchiuse.

Hayato cercava di rimanere lucido, pensando: < Un boss socchiude gli occhi quando qualcosa lo sta stancando e si aspetta qualcosa che possa rinfrancare il suo animo. In questo caso, però, lui lo sta facendo per dimostrare il suo gradimento, questa è la via che devo seguire >.

Sawada si liberò nella bocca arrossata di Hayato, Gokudera deglutì il liquido candido e gli lasciò andare il membro, respirando a fatica; alzò lo sguardo con aria adorante e nelle sue pupille dilatate si rifletté la fiamma aranciata.

Gli occhi di Sawada si erano fatti più scuri, mentre ora la fiamma gli prendeva una porzione più grande della fronte e della frangia. Sollevò il mento di Gokudera con la mano e sorrise, piegando le labbra in un’espressione seducente.

< Qualsiasi parola non avrebbe reso abbastanza, rompere lo stesso silenzio sarebbe stato sacrilego. Hai fatto ciò che desideravo… > pensò Sawada, accentuando ancora il sorriso.

Hayato si rialzò in piedi, lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo baciò, chiudendo gli occhi, Tsunayoshi ricambiò con foga, invadendogli la bocca con la propria lingua, sottomettendo quella dell’altro, ascoltando i mugolii di piacere di Gokudera.

 


End file.
